Haikyuu!!
It was after school and of course, I had forgotten my bag in the gym. I ran down the hall and into the gym, I needed to get home or else my parents wouldn’t be pleased I’ve heard the talk ‘Marina, Marina. You need to get home earlier!’; Well I was going to be hearing that again today. When I walked into the gym the volleyball team was practicing; I use to be on a volleyball team back at my old school Aobajōsai High, I go to Karasuno High now. Aobajōsai and Karasuno are, and have always been rivals so I got evil glares when I first stepped in the school, but that was 3 months ago. I at the bag ahead of me and turn back to the volleyball court WHAM! I was greeted to the gym floor, my head hurt painfully as I lay there. I heard yelling then I was picked up being cradled “HINATA YOU IDIOT!” a voice growled I opened my eyes and looked up ‘Tobio Kageyama…’ Tobio Kageyama was also a first year; he was close to being the star player of the team next to Hinata. I looked into his dark blue eyes and gazed at his raven black hair. “I’m sorry,” Kageyama tried to grin I rubbed my head, it felt warm and stung. Hinata slid in front of me and gave Kageyama an ice pack he held against my head “Bad spike?” I asked looking at Hinata He pushed his soft orange hair out of his face and looked confused “How to do you know that?” “I use to play” I tried to smile through the pain; I managed to free myself from Kageyama’s grip and stand up. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I felt kind of wobbly and off after being hit by that ball, Kageyama stood up and towered over me. I was small, only 4ft11 so this was normal for me. “Marina Kiyoko?” He asked crossing his arms and narrowing his brow I gulped, I knew Kageyama wouldn’t do anything to me but, he was just intimidating. Hinata helped me stand straight “You were a volleyball player; I watched one of your games.” Kageyama’s blue eyes looking into my brown ones. "You weren't bad." he said with a straight face "Ukai!!!!" Hinata cheered looking at man with tied back blonde hair Ukai stopped at looked at me "Kiyoko?" "Yes." I nodded my head taking the ice pack off Ukai grinned and crossed his arm looking at his clipboard "You have the ability to be the only girl to ever be on this team." Ukai wrote my name down on his clipboard "Come see us tomorrow." Kageyama's mouth hung open and Hinata danced. "Ukai-" "And Kageyama is going to help you get back into the swing of things." Ukai added looking directly at Kageyama The next day I walked into the gym, The whole volleyball team stood looking at me with their mouths hung open...accept Kageyama. He looked me up and down and crossed his arms "Team," Ukai stood in front of the 12 boys "This is Marina Kiyoko, and she..might be joining this team." "The queen." Sugawara smiled widely Kageyama started to walk towards me holding a ball and team split up in both sides of the net "This is us, testing you." he handed me the ball I walked towards the back and stood, I could feel the coach and mangers looking at me. I gulped and threw the ball in front of me, I ran and jumping hitting it in to the other side... almost hitting the net. I gritted my teeth out of nervousness,Tsukishima smacked the ball back to our side. Kageyama smacked it behind him as Hinata jumped spiking it hard to the ground past Daichi. Tsukishima spiked it back to our side, I ran up and smacked it accidentally hitting Sugawara hands, he dropped the ball and the hold room stood still, everyone looking at me. Kageyama blinked several times and Narita drooled as he looked at me.I smiled and looked over at Ukai who stood with his mouth open "Well....look's like you're on the team." All of the boys cheered and ran up to me lifting me up and cheering "MARINA! MARINA! MARINA!" I smiled as I was thrown up and caught, the team let me down and hugged me.Kageyama stood off to the side talking to Ukai; Ukai gestured for me to come over, I slowly walked and stopped in front of the two of them. "Kageyama is gonna help you work on your spikes, I can see you're a little rusty." I walked into to the cafeteria later that day, kids sat around eating and talking; I gulped as I grabbed my tray and looked around.I saw the rest of my sitting down eating, I took a deep breath as I looked at the teams table and then my one friends table. I watched her flirt with a group of boy's and one girl. She wasn't the greatest friend that I could ask for, but she was ok. She was a giant flirt, "Um, Kokona..." I walked over to her as a boy put his arm around her and a girl leaned her head on Kokona's shoulder. "Hey Marina." She sat up "I got accepted to the volleyball team." I smiled. I could see Kokona's eyes light up.She knew that I was a big volleyball fan and I use to play and it was my passion. "I'm so happy for you!" she clapped her hands "I was gonna go sit with the team," I started to walk away slowly. "Have Fun,"She waved I walked over to the table and sat at the end "Hey kid," Tanaka rubbed my hair I laughed as I fixed it "Hey Sugawara," I waved my hand to get his attention "Yeah?" He crossed his arms and slouched "Aren't we starting dissection today in Science?" I wasn't looking forward to this, I wasn't a big fan of dissection I took a bite out of my food as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Kageyama sitting down next to me. He didn't speak for a minute but then he looked at me; I gave him a light smile and he just started to eat. "I'm excited to learn from you," I looked at Kageyama hoping he would respond "Well I'm happy to hear that." Lunch had ended and so had the day, I walked into the gym and saw Kageyama standing with Hinata.